


tidal waves

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sex is lance getting spitroasted tho), (tagged poly and individual bc they all have their own interactions), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Facials, Human!Lance, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Vampire!Shiro, Werewolf!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: When you have a vampire and a werewolf for partners, being human can feel a little... disappointing.  Lance doesn't want to be a fragile, mortal burden on them, and even more importantly, he doesn't want to bore them. So he's going to become a witch.or: Lance has just the one insecurity, and Shiro and Keith remedy it with a surprising observation and some lovin'.





	tidal waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> \- much love to Aria, who prompted the initial idea, and who cheered me on while i was writing this. your keysmashes gave me strength. best of luck on your exams!!  
> \- thank you to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul) for looking this over!  
> \- i want you to know i was tempted to use leann rimes' "can't fight the moonlight" for a title.  
> \- i don't want to get anyone's hopes up TOO high so the vamp/werewolf content here is pretty lowkey, just some biting and knotting and stuff.

Lance's boyfriend is powerful and dangerously handsome. Despite his silver hair, Shiro's square-jawed face is smooth and lineless. His eyes are closed, but Lance can always conjure up the memory of their red-rimmed grey.

Facing any threat, Shiro can have fangs tearing out their throat in five seconds flat.  Lance has timed it. It was a necessity, occasions where Lance didn't have time to fetch the shotgun he keeps in the house, and not something either of them wants to repeat--even if it took only another ten seconds to get back inside and get Shiro's clothes off.

His _other_ boyfriend is just as powerful, in different ways: he prefers working with his hands, digging in his razor-sharp claws. He doesn't look it at the moment, sprawled over Shiro on their bed, his ears twitching in his sleep.

Lance doesn't bother resisting the urge to stroke them, big and fluffy and only mostly blending into his hair. Keith snuffles and turns his head further into Shiro's shoulder.

With a smile, Lance turns back to his book. He's reading now, while the other two are taking a well-deserved nap--they rarely sleep, and when they do, both rise before the sun-- so they can't ask too many questions that the unfamiliar sight would prompt. He finished _Discovering Your Inner Witch_ yesterday and has moved on to _Casting Your Spell_ this morning.

When you have a vampire and a werewolf for partners, being human can feel a little… disappointing.  

(Shiro and Keith had already been together for a few decades--in this life, at least, for they often gave the impression that they'd been revolving around each other since even before the stars and planets were born--when Lance stumbled into their universe.

He met Shiro first, as a visiting instructor in one of his classes, and fell under his thrall helplessly in a way neither of them could have foreseen.

It was nothing supernatural--in fact, it would have been hard to believe, if he'd known then, that there _was_ anything supernatural about Shiro, because he was just so beautifully human, and that's what captivated Lance. His patient teaching, the way his eyes crinkled when he considered how to walk someone through an equation, his kindness, his dorky sense of humor that occasionally snuck its way out. Lance had no defense against becoming absolutely, utterly smitten.

The only thing that did stop him was the ring on Shiro's finger.

Until he realized the man who wore the matching ring was watching him watch Shiro, and that he and Keith both had the same life goal: ensuring Shiro received all the love and adoration in the world.

After that, finding out what they were, who they were--he barely even blinked. It was just one more impossible thing made real.

One day, they've mentioned in passing, if he so chooses, Lance will become one of them. Even though he doesn't know who he'll pick to turn him, he can't wait to know that he'll have the rest of their centuries with them. But until then...)

Lance doesn't want to be a fragile, mortal burden on them, and even more importantly, he doesn't want to bore them.

So he's going to become a witch.

*

 _Vampy Vixens: Enchanting in 10 Easy Steps_ is his last one on the list because it recommends what could be called method acting.

Meaning it comes with an outfit.

If all goes well, he's certainly not opposed to sharing that with his boyfriends, but for now, he wants total secrecy to start with. He waits until they've left for the day for work, Shiro to the university and Keith to...whatever he does. Honestly, it's been years and Lance still isn't entirely sure.

(You might think it's odd they can have day jobs. Lance doesn't. Any of the previous fights were with other vampires or werewolves, usually feral, over territory or centuries-old feuds. Humans are actually quite accepting, especially since both Shiro and Keith look mostly-human, eyes and ears and fangs aside.

Not that they really need jobs, at this point, after decades of Shiro working and Keith's feral frugal habits keeping them from spending any of it, but he thinks it keeps them feeling normal and grounded.

Oh, and the "can't go out in sunlight thing" is _obviously_ a myth. How ridiculous would that be? Lance figured that much out before he even figured out Shiro was a vampire.)

When he gets everything open, he realizes that while he thought _vampy vixens_ just referred to a certain type of magic (vampire sex magic? he's into that, and Shiro would be too! look at him, being so considerate of his partners' cultures! he prays his mama never finds out), the purpose of this book kit is something else entirely.

He's pretty sure that the tiny witch hat and the even tinier black robe are not going to help him project his magickal aura.

That's how Shiro and Keith, home hours earlier than they should be, find him: in a glorified Halloween costume, staring at a page that recommends putting candy corn on your nipples.

(Candy corn! Not even something cooler like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.)

Keith's brows furrow when he sees Lance. "What're you wearing?" Lance can't answer, and in the next second, Keith grabs Shiro's bicep, frantic-eyed. "Is this a surprise? Shiro," he says in a stage whisper, "did I miss some kind of anniversary?"

It's a reasonable question. Lance is the one who keeps a calendar of all their anniversaries.

(January 15: anniversary of Lance first spotting Shiro. February 19: anniversary of Shiro rescuing him from the clutches of what he'd later realize had been a vampire seeking his blood, not his phone number. May 3: anniversary of Keith asking him out for Shiro, if saying "You're kinda into my husband, huh. I wanna know why, and if you've got a good answer, you might get lucky. ...Just him. Don't look at me like that, you're not my type." counts as "asking out."

July 22: anniversary of his first kiss with Keith, followed immediately by an extremely enthusiastic, sloppy attempt at a three-way kiss. They never tried to replicate that. Switching off pairs is way more practical.)

The other two try, but different love languages and all that. It doesn't bother him, honestly. He gets it.

He's going to use that to his advantage now.

"Yes!" Lance nods. "It's, uh, two years since you guys asked me to move in." He bats his eyelashes and lets his fingers lift the hem of the skirt just a sliver. " _Surprise_."

Keith frowns. "No, I thought that one was October."

"It was," Shiro agrees. "It was a week before your birthday, Keith."

Ah, fuck, Lance thinks. Of course they remember that one. And it's August.

"Also, it would have made the cute little costume appropriate," Keith says. He leans back in the chair he's seated in, pulling Lance with him into his lap, and Lance squeaks.

When Keith slides his hand up Lance's bare thigh, partially-unsheathed nails scratching, chills go up Lance's spine. He tips his head back against Keith's shoulder, letting him mouth at his neck. They've seem to let go of the subject, and that's fine with Lance. Being touched like this, it's so easy to forget the truth about what he was doing.

"Gorgeous," Shiro murmurs. It's a compliment he takes and preens with, spreading his legs across Keith's lap, keenly aware of how it looks when it stretches the witchy black skirt on him, pressing tighter against the line of his hardening cock.  

Shiro doesn't stop there. Through half-slitted eyes, Lance sees his bionic arm move, then the sound of pages flipping, and Lance snaps back to attention. Shiro has pulled _Discovering Your Inner Witch_ out from beneath _Vampy Vixens_ and is looking down at one of the pages. "What's this about?"

Keith's fingers pause in their exploration up Lance's skirt, and Lance gives a pouty huff. Keith growls at him in response. "Answer Shiro."

Lance squirms when he feels Keith brush lightly, slowly, over his cock.  "I wanted to learn magic," he confesses. "To be _something_ , like you guys, not just a boring, useless human."

"Lance," Shiro starts. "I don't understand. Don't you already know magic?"

"I thought you were already a hydromancer," Keith says. "But if you want to learn something else, that's cool."

He takes in a breath. "I--what? What's a hydromancer?"

Shiro drops the book on the floor and crowds into Lance, cupping his face, pushing him back into Keith. "Sweetheart. We love you no matter what, even if you were a completely normal, boring human, but you're not."

"Did you never notice?" Keith asks, nodding against his hair, soft ears rubbing against Lance's. "You always know when to bring the dogs in or skip washing the car. Even when there's been no rain forecasted. You can smell it before I do."

Shiro continues, saying, "We live next to the ocean because it speaks to _you_."

"Oh," Lance gasps. That sort of makes sense. If he squints, he can see that what Shiro says is true. There have been times he felt things in the sound of the rain or saw them in the waves on the shore, but he brushed them off as nostalgia for Veradero and luck.

But maybe there's something more to him after all, something magical, something special. "Oh, okay," he says again.

"Awesome. That's settled." Keith nips at Lance's shoulder. "Can I get back to fucking Lance now?"

" _Keith_!" Shiro and Lance both exclaim, in eerie near-unison.

"It's important to have open communication," Shiro continues, "and ensure your partner knows their place in your life," which Lance is pretty sure Shiro read in a relationship advice column, even though he surely hasn't needed one in, like, at least half a century.

"Yes," Lance interrupts. "To the fucking." He doesn't _need_ to communicate anything more right now. He's buoyed by the knowledge of not being helpless after all, and of them seeing something in him that he never did.

Keith's hands return under the skirt, skating the insides of his thighs and then slipping into the matching panties made of soft black lace.

(Really, Lance should have realized it was That Kind of Book when he pulled those out.)  

He traces a finger from Lance's balls to his hole, dipping a smooth fingertip in between his cheeks but no further. Keith's fingers aren't even wet, but Lance doesn't care, feels nothing but a rapidly escalating need to have some part inside of him. He squirms again in Keith's lap, with a high, needy whine.

Any protest Shiro was going to make dies, his face going slack, eyes flashing red with hunger as he watches.

Lance loves when Shiro watches like this.

"What's under here, Lance, hm," Keith whispers hotly in his ear. He hikes up the front of Lance's witch skirt, circling his fist around the head of Lance's cock where it peeks out from the lace waistband. His fingers dance over the shaft and up to the crown, and then he cups his palm, collecting the precum where it leaks.

"Keith," he gasps again, pitching forward into Keith's grasp. Keith's got a grip on him with his tail, but he still feels more secure when Shiro's arms come up around him. Keith runs his other hand down Lance's back, soothing, like it's going to do anything to stop how quickly he's getting worked up. He's always the first to come, his stamina only human, though he's also always been proud of how many times he can. He's close already, Keith stroking his cock quick and firm.

"Shiro," he sobs next, head tilted up. Shiro obliges him with a kiss. His mouth is cool, like his touch always is--not cold, really, just a lack of the body heat you expect from someone, a counterpoint to the heat of Keith's hand.

Shiro kisses him deeply, and Lance licks at this sharp teeth and then comes with a muffled cry.

His cock has barely finished spurting when Keith's grip loosens. His other hand pulls down the panties to Lance's thighs, and then his come-soaked fingers retreat from around his cock to nudge between his ass cheeks, two of them sliding inside. Lance groans into Shiro's mouth, sucking at his tongue, and clutches at the front of his shirt.

His own come feels sloppy as Keith spreads it inside him.  Keith's ears brush Lance's cheek when he nuzzles him. "Gonna fuck you now," he tells Lance, his voice a low rumble.

"Yeah, _please_." Lance pulls away from Shiro, dazed, and arches back. He hears the pop of the button of Keith's jeans, and then feels Keith's dick pressing at his hole, the head working him open.

Then it's gone, and Lance blinks. Shiro slaps something into Keith's hand. "It's close enough to the moon that you're going to knot. You can't do that to Lance with just some come as lube, baby."

He's right, some part of Lance knows, and if he weren't already half-gone, he'd probably laugh at Keith for thinking only with his dick. But the louder part of him just needs it _now_ . His frustration doesn't last for long, because soon Keith is back.

This time his dick is slick with lube, and he slides into Lance easily, hips are flush with Lance's ass. The fuzzy, downy fur at the base of Keith's dick is nearly tickling him, a soft contrast to the harsh rub of his jeans on Lance's thighs. Once it's just the deflated knot against Lance's rim, Keith pulls out halfway and ruts back in, his grip on Lance's waist rough and tight.

Lance scrambles at Shiro in front of him, hands all over, needing to be full with both of them. Through the jostling of Keith fucking him, he gets Shiro's fly undone and greedily takes Shiro's cock out. Keith might be the one with a big, wide knot, but Shiro is well-endowed all over, thick and heavy in his grip, and Lance wants to taste him. Keith sees what he's doing and helps Lance maneuver more onto his hands and knees, and then winds his hand in Lance's hair, pushing him down onto Shiro's cock.

Lance brings his hand up around the base of Shiro's cock to hold him steady and darts his tongue out to the head. He moans at the precum that drips onto his tongue, then wraps his lips entirely around Shiro. Keith keeps fucking him, rough but steadily, the drag of his dick over Lance's prostate sending little sparks through him.

Shiro's cock stretches his mouth wide, and he flicks his eyes up to Shiro to see him watching. Shiro's lips are parted, his fangs visible, and Lance whines: mouth and ass full, thinking of those teeth sinking into his neck.  The thought has him close again already, and he squeezes around Keith's dick, takes Shiro down his throat as far as he can and sucks harder.

Shiro's flesh hand brushes his hair back gently as he gasps; Lance moves back and Shiro comes across his tongue, the rest spattering across his cheeks.

"Sweetheart, you look so good," Shiro murmurs, his thumb rubbing at the come on his face, smearing it. Lance flushes at the praise. He catches Shiro's thumb in in his mouth and sucks that clean, too.

A hard thrust from Keith knocks him forward again, and he buries his face in Shiro's chest. "Oh," Lance moans, high and breathy. "Keith-- _oh_." He mouths at Shiro's chest through his shirt, the firm roundness of his pecs, feeling Shiro's nipples harden as he brushes over them. He looks up at Shiro, who's still looking back at him with dark eyes and sharp teeth. "Shiro-- _Shiro_ , please, want to feel you bite me."

"Fuck, yeah," Keith groans in reply, and Lance feels the warmth of his come spread inside him, the the press of his knot as it swells. "Shiro, do it."

"Baby," Shiro starts. He's so cautious about this whenever Lance asks--of course he doesn't understand the _need_ Lance feels for it, for the danger and the _possession_ \--but it's done out of love, he knows, and he always eventually indulges him.

Lance aches where Keith's knot stretches him, but it feels so good. His body, no matter how human, has been made to accommodate these superhuman men.

"It's fine," Keith sighs. "You don't have to drink. I'll clean him up."

That's all either of them says; the next thing Lance knows, Shiro is nosing where his neck meets his shoulder, scraping his teeth over the area experimentally. Lance keens, grabbing at Shiro and rocking back on Keith.

Then there's the sharp feel of something piercing his skin--Shiro's fangs. He's doing it. They're in, they're breaking his skin, he's bleeding, and he's _euphoric_. The pressure is razor-sharp and hot, and he feels so hard and strung so impossible tight with the pleasure of it, bound to shatter at any moment.

Shiro draws back, red in his eyes and all over his lips, beautiful and deadly but so, so tender.

Lance reaches for him, and Shiro holds his hand sweetly as Keith leans down to lap at the punctures Shiro left, licking up the blood from Lance's skin. It's funny how that's the last thing for Lance--Keith's tongue with its little wolf-licks is the thing that pulls him tight and makes him snap and come again.

Keith keeps licking at the mess on his shoulder, then sucks lightly at the spot where he still slowly bleeds. When he's done, he yanks Lance's head back and licks Shiro's come from his face while he adds more and more of his own mess inside Lance.

Like this, trapped between them, Shiro's come on him and Keith's inside him, a bite on his neck with their mingled saliva, he's owned by them in every way.  

As his breathing slows, and the daze clears from his head, he registers Keith's knot going down again enough that he can slip out of Lance.  Keith licks his lips clean and meets Shiro over Lance's shoulder for a slow, lazy kiss.

There's no place else Lance would rather be.

*

In bed that night, the room is dark, save for the yellow glow of Keith's eyes and the white of the moonlight.

Lance can hear the waves outside their window.

From the other side of Shiro, tail swaying slow and content, Keith asks, drowsily: "What do they say to you?"

Lance listens to the shape of them, the sigh of water on sand. They tell him what he needs to know: _love yourself._ They tell him what he already knows: _love those who showed you yourself_. The whole of what he feels for them is so much more, but he says to both of them: "I love you," simple and sweet.

Shiro kisses him. Lance twines their fingers together and is swept away until he falls asleep, and dreams of them as seafoam turning into constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
